redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Coral Flintblade
--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 23:51, May 5, 2010 (UTC) thanks Coral Flintblade 00:48, May 6, 2010 (UTC)thanks Pindance and plz tell other users to check out my page and tell me whether to be a squirrel or an otter.Coral Flintblade 00:48, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hey, Coral Flintblade! Welcome to Redwall wiki. If you need any help, want to chat or be friends, leave a message on my talk page. See you around! Oh and as for your character - I, personally, would vote for otter. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 01:05, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello Welcome to Redwall wiki. Of course he's an otter so he'd want you to choose an otter. I'm an otter to, so i vote otter. *grins* A tip: reply to messages on the user's talk page, not yores, they'll find it easier. So for me you's go to my talk page to reply to anything i put here. Now, for some fanfic reccomondations. Shieldmaiden, Verminfate, Peony Laminar, Zaran Rhulain, Major, and me to name a few. I'll be seein' yew around, mate! poll No problem. Here's an example. What species should I be? Otter Squirrel Here's what it turns into: What species should I be? Otter Squirrel Note: make sure you put /poll at the end of the poll or it'll turn everything after it into a poll as well. another note: press enter only once between the lines of the poll Hope that explains it. --Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 02:51, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate! Hi mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll have as much fun as I do here. If yer need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we can get to know ye. If yer need to read a fanfic, some writers are Rorc, Shieldmaiden, Verminfate, Peony, Brockfang, Bluestripe, Ladyamber88 and heaps more! Could you please check out my fanfics and comment on them? I hope we could be mates! Oh, and to yore poll on whether you should be a squirrel or otter, I would say otter! Otters are me favourite and I'm an otter too! Anyways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 11:48, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I vote for squirrel. There's way too many otters here already, diversity doesn't kill! And hello! -insert shameless plug for own fanfictions here- -----The Thunder Queen No wonder they get all the readers 14:14, May 6, 2010 (UTC) We don't add each other. Make a friends list on yore user page and let people sign it by putting their signature in that section. Like on my user page I've got a friends list, so make one something like that. Btw, could you like me to update for The Son Of A Warrior is you've read it? If you haven't, read Redwall's Taggerung first. I can see a lot of people want you to be a squirrel. You make the decision mate. I don't mind, 'cause I like them both a lot. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 11:04, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll add ye to the list in a second. If you want to make a cool signature(sig for short) go to User talk:Sambrook the otter/Signature. And you can talk to people on the shoutbox, which is when people on can talk to each other without having to post messages on each others talk pages. Click on the red 'More' box which is at the top right corner of the screen between 'My talk' and 'Log out'. Then click on 'Manage widgets' and a side bar will pop up at the top of the screen. Scroll sideways until you reach 'Shoutbox', then click on the little green plus sign next to it. Then he shoutbox will appear on the left of yore screen. You can meet me there if you want. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 11:33, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Thank you so much for reading my fanfic; I just added you to my update list! I'll probably be adding another chapter to it this weekend, so keep your eyes open for a note on your talk page about it soon. Please add comments to my story if you've been reading it. I'd be thrilled to know what you think of it so far and how you'd like to see it progress. I just joined the wikia last month, so I'm figuring out the ins and outs of it as well, but I'd be glad to help you if you're having trouble and we can puzzle it out together. In terms of whether your character should be an otter or a squirrel, I would say an otter. For me, the name Coral Flintblade conjures up the image of a sea otter carrying a deadly dagger, but you should do what you prefer. --Peony Laminar "I say, you chaps" 04:33, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Hm...you could do any you want, really. Heres a suggestion: --Coral Flintblade Come to me, ye vermin! Thats just a suggestion. You could change it to anything you want. Or you can just fiddle around with that^. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 06:09, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, this update is a short one. I have a disease called writers block! Argh...--Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 07:19, May 8, 2010 (UTC) hi :) hiya mate! i'm a little late, but better late than never. Anyways, I like your description for the squirrel better but i think an otter matches with you name better. I suppose i choose otter. (although there are a lot 'o crazy waterdogs already...) Soooo....see ya around!!! Windy Wildbrush ’Ello Beastie! 23:04, May 8, 2010 (UTC) No problem. And i certainly can! Windy Wildbrush ’Ello Beastie! 23:13, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Nice sig matey, and I chose Eulalia for the poll. Now, for yore sig, copy it then go to the red 'More' box. Click on it then click 'Preferences'. Then underneath the 'Email' section there will be 'Signature'. Paste yore signature in there and there you go! You can sign people's talk pages and stuff by just doing four of these ~. Hope that helps mate! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 23:56, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Er, I decided to draw a pic for ye, I hope ye like it! Its a bit bad, and I've never done a background before. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 00:22, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South Chapter 23 -- one evil cliffhanger resolved. :-) --Peony Laminar "I say, you chaps" 00:53, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for signing my friends list. I guess I could do yore squirrel, though it might be a few days since tomorrow its Monday and I won't get a whole lot done. There are also heaps of other better artists like Sister Armel, Ferretmaiden, Sambrook, Fainnen, LPG, Neildown and Frentiza. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 14:11, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Request Sure, I can do one! But it will take some time to get to you, as I've just been bombarded with requests all of a sudden. Do you have any preferences, as to what I'll draw it with? --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 16:25, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Colored pencil and Detailed, got it. I'd say I'm alright with backgrounds, but again, this will play on the time it will take to finish. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 16:42, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Your name totally screams otter, but, it's totally up to you. Heres a little help though. Think about what animal best fits your personality. that could even change it to something thats isn't a squirrel or an otter. also consider what you would be able to do as an occupation. healer, warrior, minstrel, wanderer. that sorta stuff. thats what i do (i'd feel more comfy with being a minstrel and having a bow and arrows, but thats not what i did for my main fursona ~.^) just follow your instinct and let your imagination roam free!!! you don't even have to be something in the redwall world, you could be a flying squirrel, or a winged otter! or some made up animal that enters the redwall world! XD-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 18:08, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Commission Question I got you request but had a quick question: you sort of wavered from 'she/her' and 'him/his' in the description, so are they a boy or a girl? Thanks! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:03, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I see. It's weird, because when I draw stuff outside of my commissions on here, they're mainly guys. A lot of people seem to have that sort of thing. Thank you! I just didn't want to make a picture of a girl and find out it was supposed to be a guy! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:19, May 9, 2010 (UTC) update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:06, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't think I could manage to draw yore squirrel. Too complicated for me...sorry. At least there are heaps more artists that are better than me. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 10:57, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 24 is up --Peony Laminar "I say, you chaps" 15:40, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, sorry it took so long, i've been busy moving *cough* and lazy *cough*. --Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:07, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep Come and face a warrior! 01:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Fanfic I am finally gonna start to rewrite my fanfic, Laria Wavedeep. Could you please check it out and read it? Thanks! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 09:15, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 25 --Peony Laminar "I say, you chaps" 03:59, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 04:18, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 04:07, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Twenty is posted. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 18:59, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapters 26 and 27. -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 19:12, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Finished! Here's your picture!! :D Enjoy! LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 00:03, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Me story *Gulps* Uh, alright then. I'll make an update soon. I don't want to meet those two mice again! During the capture of Southsward, nearly clubbed me she did! Evil Fox Warlord 11:33, May 26, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE! Update On The Runaway. There's a poll too.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 01:14, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, sorry about that Coral :/ I thought you too just... might be the same person. Sorry again. Holly Morder Außergewöhnlich! 10:56, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh and I just read the rest of your userpage... have you read Dark Star by Chris D'Lacey? If you haven't it's the 5th book in that series. And Inkheart, Inkspell, and Inkdeath are by Cornelia Funke, if you care. Holly Morder Außergewöhnlich! 11:01, May 27, 2010 (UTC) i haven't even started writing it yet... and i don't know when i am going to start it, cause i'm working on a book that i plan to try and get published. when i open it i'll be sure to tell you! =)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 11:56, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 14:03, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Best of luck finding it ;) Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 23:49, May 28, 2010 (UTC) update On The Thunder Queen. Two days early, but it's a holiday weekend. --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 16:30, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Update Small update on TSOAW. Finally! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 03:34, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 08:52, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Twenty-One part one is posted. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 12:34, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 28 -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 20:26, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 28 -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 20:28, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Trust me I know! el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 00:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) How do you know what we were talking about? And how come you also Happened to be on at the exactly the same time we were talking about it? el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 00:42, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:24, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 29 -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 03:12, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:34, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Update Lioneyes Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 18:53, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and I forgot to tell you... the 5th Chris D'Lacey book is Dark Fire, not Dark Star. Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 18:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Chapter finished and cliffhanger resolved! Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 20:03, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Update + Poll on The Thunder Queen. I would have alerted you earlier, but the computer was being silly. --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 21:02, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 30 is posted in which the truth of Dann's past is revealed. -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 03:37, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Update Lioneyes- A Legendary Ending Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 21:14, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Twenty-Two is up, and it is NOT a cliffhanger!!!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 20:21, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Seven is up on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:14, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, almost finished with book two!--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:52, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Update on TBHD,TRIA.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 02:55, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 31. Enjoy! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 15:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:34, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Twenty-Two is up. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 18:51, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Nine and Ten are up on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC)